


checkmate

by blueviolets



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Depression, Games, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueviolets/pseuds/blueviolets
Summary: shuake week 2020 day 2: games & corruptionGoro finds out he lost a game he didn't even know he was playing.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017709
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	checkmate

Goro couldn’t believe his eyes.

He stood in a dimly lit room, bars on the wall that circled him as if he stood in some kind of prison tower. His eyes were wide in shock at the scene, while Akira at his side was calm. He was too calm, and it wasn’t difficult to put the pieces together. 

He somehow managed to speak up, but even then his voice was broken and weak. “What the hell is this?” 

“This is the Velvet Room, and my name is Lavenza. I have been tending to the other wild card during his time here.”

“You know this place? Of course you would,” Goro spat out as he turned to Akira. “Just like you gain every other advantage over me…” 

“I would have loved to attend to you too, detective,” the small girl said as she turned to Goro. “But unfortunately, I was never given the chance.”

He ignored Lavenza, fists clenched to keep his hands from shaking. “And you. Why are you so quiet? You must have something to say, how could you not? Were you the cause of this?”

“That would actually be my doing.”

A voice rang in his ears as he glanced toward the figure in front of them. He was extremely odd looking, with a pointed and long nose. His voice didn’t seem fitting to his appearance, and Goro would have thought his voice would be much softer and more welcoming. Considering the prison-like setting, it didn’t seem to fit his assumption either.

A chuckle filled the room as the man began to float, red and black shadows swirling underneath his feet. “It was all according to my game, and it seems as though Akira won. However… it appears as though humanity has shown me that it deserves to vanish.”

“Although, trickster… You’ve surprised me.”

The scene played out in front of Goro as the man continued to speak, completely focused on Akira. It was almost as if he wasn’t even there anymore. He didn’t matter to them at all. He wanted to reach out and grab Akira’s hand, remind him that he’s here and it didn’t matter anymore what that weird man said. They could fix society together, nothing else mattered when they were together.

“Akira, please… Please just answer me.” His voice was breaking with every word, tears pricking his eyes. His frustration was gone at this point; Goro just wanted Akira to say anything.

“Very well… It’s a good deal.”

The next time he looked at Akira, a smirk was spread across the boy’s lips. Something sinister had taken over Akira, the kind and selfless student that Goro had fallen in love with was gone. The man and Lavenza’s conversation had become static noise to him at this point. 

“Sorry, Akechi… This is what I want in the end,” Akira said, voice low. “I did win the game after all, didn’t I?”

“Akira don’t do this… This isn’t you, this isn’t what you fought for as a Phantom Thief! Please…” Goro almost smiled as Akira took his gloved hand, holding it gently as he was careful in opening his tight fist. But the happiness didn’t last long as a glove was settled on Goro’s palm, the same glove he had given Akira before. A promise for a rematch. A promise that they would have a future. 

He could feel the world around him fade, and it felt too similar to how he felt when him and the rest of the thieves were disappearing from the world. The only thing he could focus on was Akira, and the last thing he experienced before he vanished was a single word from the trickster’s lips.

“Checkmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> another short piece! i really had no idea what to do for this one until i thought of this scenario that's going to be in a long-fic i'm working on, but just shifted it to the bad ending instead of the good ending! i hope you enjoyed it and roleswap tomorrow....


End file.
